Hermione meet your new family
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: Hermione's life was simple, that was until her summer before 7th year. Hermione comes home to a new family...and you wont believe who her mother is.
1. What the fuck!

Author's note: Hello this is one of those spur of the moment stories I have to get on paper. I usually write Dramione stories, but this one is a bit different. I haven't seen this done before so I thought why not. I don't know how I came up with this idea, but I thought some of you would get a laugh out of it. Hey the review button is in your power, you can flame me or like me!

Disclaimer: Well everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione Granger had finished her sixth year at Hogwarts normally, still the bushy haired, know it all gryffindor. Her summer however she spent in muggle England with her friends. Hermione enjoyed a great book but lets face it nothing compared to the mall, with her friends. Unfortunately for Hermione she had spent her whole night reading a book and woke up late. Hermione's friend Erika snuck into her room and yelled into the sleeping Hermione's ear "WAKE UP!"

Hermione then awoke startled and out of bed in a quick hurry. She didn't care about her hair or makeup just slipped on jeans and a hoodie so she could cover her hair and be out the door.

Erika smiled when she saw her hooded friend "Hermione…you look different…are you wearing makeup?" all she could see was Hermione's almost pale face.

Hermione then said "You must be sleepy to I guess?"

Erika blew it off "Nevermind, we are in to much of a hurry!"

They were off.

-

-

-

-

-

When at the mall, they met up with a couple other friends.

"Mione, how was boarding school?" asked one of the blonde chicks.

"Good…" she replied and the looked down at her feet. She hated these girls, they were only nice to her because of Erika.

One of the girl's curiosities got the best of her she then pulled off Hermione's hoodie.

Hermione's hair was a log black silky waves of locks with a bit of blood red streaks…that almost looked natural…wait they were natural.

Hermione didn't notice her hair, but looked at the girl's faces. "What?"

Erika then said "Hermione, I knew you did something, but dye your hair!"

The girls began to feel it and laugh and giggle and ask her where she got it done at…the fact was Hermione did nothing to her hair.

One of the girls known as Shirley then said "How did you get your complexion to clear up like that…are you wearing contacts…your eyes are very dark."

Hermione then got scared and said, "Excuse me"…she then ran off to find a mirror somewhere.

-

-

-

-

She looked at her reflection and screamed. She couldn't think of an explanation or anything.

She turned around and took her keys out and ran to the parking lot 'what the hell was happening!'

When she got home, she stormed into the house. It wasn't a quiet storm it was loud and demanding.

When she got to the kitchen where her mother was suppose to be alive, she came to find Mrs.Granger on the floor dead.

Hermione gasped and then backed up shaking her head running into the wall behind her sliding down while tears caught her eyes.

She heard a cough and looked up and there was the culprit. Death eaters.

Hermione had anger she wanted to kill all of them but before she could something stopped her.

"Aunt Bella are you sure the mudblood is…Ray?" She recognized the voice as Draco Malfoy.

The skinny pale woman smirked underneath her mask and said, "frightened…afraid? Shocked?"

Hermione looked at the dead body of Mrs. Granger on the floor through teary eyes.

"Oh, Merlin…they didn't tell you…good thing we killed them." A man said this time.

Draco rolled his eyes "mother she doesn't even know!"

The woman underneath the mask told him to shush up before she hexed him and she is guessing that she was cussing him out in french.

Draco then dropped the bomb when yelling to defend himself against his mother "SHE IS MY COUSIN! I WAS JUST SAYING!"

Hermione's mind didn't take that long to put two and two together.

She fainted.


	2. a stubborn battle part 1

Author's note: Second chapter! YAW! Sorry, just a little kimness there. Thank you to the reviewers! I love you all! You all rock… my world!

-

-

-

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling created the magic…not me...I'm just borrowing it.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione awoke in a room she didn't recognize. It was a black room with white strips going down the walls. She was in a large bed…it was sunny, she could tell because the sunlight was bursting out underneath the dark and heavy curtains, making the room look dim.

She felt pounding in her head, she then grabbed her head sat up and freaked…trying to remember what led her here.

It slowly came back images of the dead Grangers and then Draco. Then her slipping and it all going black.

She looked at her hair, to make sure it was a nightmare.

Then she realized the biggest of all coldest surprises Her hair was black, same as Bellatrix Lestrange's and the crimson blood red highlights, matched Rodolphus Lestrange's hair color. She remembered seeing pictures of there mugshots around Diagon Alley. She then muttered to herself "bloody hell."

She kept rubbing her eyes, slapping herself, pinching herself, and hitting her head against the headboard.

She couldn't wake from this horrible nightmare. It wasn't that bad…they hadn't killed her…but could she really be a Lestrange? Why had they brought her here? Why did they want her now? Why was she being treated like a guest in this room…she would have expected dungeons…if even that! WHY! Then she stopped thinking because her head urged with a very painful and burning sensation.

She did the only thing she could do at this point.

She screamed.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile downstairs Bellatrix and Narcissa were having tea.

"Bella, I'm glad you found Raylin…I know how much it has killed you to wait these years so that the prophecy could come true for the dark lord." Narcissa put her hand on Bellatrix's.

"Thank you Cissy, I'm just scared she will hate me and Rodolphus for dropping her off somewhere for some prophecy…under a spell to make her appear like a mudblood."

Narcissa nodded and sipped her tea "From what I heard Hermione-"

Bellatrix coughed.

"I mean Raylin, is that she just takes time to understand things and learns quick, once she understands it was for her own good, she will come around...it may be hard...but every teenager is that way."

Bellatrix let out a weak smile, something rarely seen.

It was gone when they heard a scream.

Bellatrix smirked and said "sounds like sleeping beauty is up"

Narcissa smiled "Yes, indeed she is…would you like to go pay the princess a visit? I believe I'm her aunt…I think this family owes her a long history lesson and talk."

Bellatrix looked at her sister and said, "Yes, we do owe her that…I think ill do this alone."

Narcissa then said "are you sure?"

Bellatrix turned around and said "What…I can handle a bunch of wizards and the death eaters…I think I can handle this…plus we have her wand."

Narcissa then said "alright then, ill be here waiting." Knowing that Bellatrix had a war waiting upstairs for her. Narcissa knew any minute her sister would run downstairs and grab her for help. Right now she had to wait…as her stubborn sister faced her biggest enemy and her baddest battle…her own daughter…Raylin.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: Short I know! Just what I think would happen in this situation! The next chapter will be up soon! Love all my homies (reviewers) peace out!

Lol, Jk. Much love Kim ♥


	3. allow me to explain part 2

Author's note: Chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews! I hope to update more, just I have been so busy with three stories and all!

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling rocks!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bellatrix made her way through the hallway. Her dark robes swishing to her sides as the wind from the open windows swished in her dark hair. She reached a door slowly.

She opened it to see the young girl crying.

"Good morning." She tried her best at being cheerful. Which she failed miserably.

Hermione looked up "Its you…" she stuttered and tried to move but really couldn't she felt weak and sick.

She then put her hand up in defense, as she meant no harm. "Please, listen…I mean you no harm."

Hermione then looked mad "Then, why are you here? Why am I here!"

Bellatrix went around to the bed and said, "I'm here because I'm your mother…and you're here because like I said you're my daughter."

Hermione shook her head and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Bellatrix tried to sound nice but sounded angry.

" I said bull shit!" Hermione screamed.

Bellatrix then got close to Hermione and said "are you feeling weak?"

Hermione nodded and held her head.

"Headaches?"

Hermione nodded and then grunted "Is this some spell that kills people slowly."

Bellatrix giggled a very cold a chilling giggle and said "No, my dear…that's the spell turning you slowly back into your real form."

Hermione looked at her legs underneath the blanket and noticed them longer and thinner.

Bellatrix began again "allow me to explain."

Hermione didn't even have time to respond with her head in so much pain and her body in agony.

"Your real name is Raylin, my and Rodolphus's daughter, unfortunately our own Dark Lord-"

"Your dark lord." Hermione shot back.

Bellatrix sneered "Oh no my dear, you're his too…see I have always prided myself on saying that if I had boys, id give them to the dark lord willingly…now that I have a daughter…he already has you."

Hermione gasped "how?"

Bellatrix took out her wand grabbed Hermione's arm and pushed down on it…slowly a dark mark appeared except it was a bit different then the one she had heard about, our the one on Bellatrix's arm.

"What does this mean?" she said with a scratchy voice.

"You belong…to The Dark Lord."

Hermione started to cry, she felt like she betrayed Harry.

"Oh don't cry…I haven't finished my story." Bellatrix smiled.

Hermione tried stopping herself from crying.

"Now, where were we...oh yes…your real form…Well my dear tomorrow you'll wake up looking different but the same, the first two things to change are your skin color and your hair…which has already passed…. The next are your features…and then you return to The Dark Lord…like your cousin."

Hermione then asked "Why now?"

"I missed you…that's why."

Hermione couldn't keep enough strength to keep herself up on her elbows and fell back onto the bed.

Bellatrix then kissed Hermione's forehead, wiped away her tears and said "sleep tight, ill have the elves bring your dinner." With that she left.

Hermione started crying again, she could barley move her arms, she felt paralyzed. She felt like she betrayed Harry…she felt pain…she felt…a new feeling. She began to slowly fall asleep! She didn't feel tired, Why WAS SHE FALLING ASLEEP!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: good or bad? R&R ♥


	4. I hate my cousin

Author's note: Here is the next chapter. I have been updating a lot! I now have…four stories in progress. Wow, my life is hectic. Yah, here is where I left off last.

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is like Walt Disney…they own all the magic and artificial happiness!

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione awoke to find her body healed, she didn't hurt…but she was scared out of her mind.

Hermione slowly got out of the bed and then saw her body.

Her legs where thin and long. She got up and saw a mirror and ran to it. She gasped when she saw her figure, her stomach was flat, her breasts had grown, and she had curves! This wasn't her, she pinched herself but she realized she wasn't dreaming.

"No matter how much you pinch yourself, your awake my dear." Bellatrix laughed.

Hermione turned around to see the woman leaned against the wall smirking. "You know peaches, I think its time you had a shower and changed…"

Hermione snarled "Don't call me peaches."

Bellatrix giggled "No… can call you whatever I want now."

Hermione then had tears In her eyes "Why…me?"

Bellatrix grabbed her by the wrist and turned on the bathtub. She then kissed Hermione's forehead and on her way out said, "because you are my Ray of sunshine."

Hermione got in, the hot water felt well against her grungy body, but she wasn't comfortable.

When she stepped out she saw Bellatrix there again. She tossed her a dress.

"See you downstairs peaches." She said closing the door.

Hermione put on the black silk dress. It was beautiful, but nothing Hermione would wear.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione walked slowly downstairs. To see Bellatrix talking to a thin Blonde woman. "Ah, peaches…finally down?"

Narcissa turned around and said "Hello Bobbet." She hugged the now shaking Hermione.

Narcissa then smiled "No need to be frightened, we won't harm you."

Hermione stopped shaking and sat down.

Rodolphus Lestrange walked in "Bella…-" He saw Hermione.

"Raylin…Merlin is that?" he walked over his long red hair in a ponytail.

He grabbed her in a hug, which she wasn't to use to yet.

Narcissa giggled "Rodo, don't scare your own daughter!"

He wouldn't let go "It's been 17 years!"

Bellatrix then said "Yes, but she doesn't know what we know."

He slowly let go and kissed her forehead. He walked off.

This time Draco Malfoy walked in "Mother-" he saw Hermione.

"Holly bloody hell…is that Raylin...I mean Granger?"

Bellatrix frowned "Her name is Raylin!"

Draco then said "Of course Raylin."

Hermione felt like screaming but her arm showed a tiny 'dark mark' that she couldn't deny.

Draco then grabbed her arm "No, way!"

Hermione shot back "what?" really scared at this point.

"You're engaged to the dark lord?"

Hermione then went even paler, felt dizzy and fainted once again.

Draco smirked and saw his aunt's face that ment 'I want to kill you.'

He ran out of the room as Bellatrix fussed over Raylin.

"Narcissa, your sons done it again!" she screeched and took water and pat the girl's forehead with it.

Narcissa then said "Well they are cousins, they'll have to get use to it!"

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: WOO! All done, next chapter will be out soon. ♥ much love.


	5. Flirting with Blaise

Author's note: I have nothing to say except thank you for the reviews!

-

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: you know who owns the magic…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione woke up a few minutes later.

Draco was laughing and Lucius slapped him in the back of the head.

Bellatrix then laughed and said "finally care to join us Raylin."

Hermione looked at Draco and sneered and then looked at Narcissa and said "I don't mean to be rude but this family is fucked up."

Bellatrix laughed.

Narcissa then looked at Hermione and said, "That's not the reaction id thought you'd have."

Hermione then looked at her cousin and sneered "I hate you."

He laughed and plopped next to Hermione 'Aww, Raylin…the feelings mutual but sadly…we are cousins and do you know what that means?"

Hermione stared at him and his hands on her shoulder "what?"

"It gives me the right to mock you and tease you…"

Hermione laughed coldly "hasn't stopped you before!"

Draco then laughed and said "true…so Raylin does Potter know you are who you are?"

She then slapped him and said "Leave me alone!"

Bellatrix then looked at a dazed Draco "You got what was coming for you."

Draco smirked at his aunt and followed Hermione out onto the balcony.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he smiled and watched her face turn from awe to disgust.

"What now…cant I just be alone, all of you! First Lestrange's then Malfoys and then…you"

"Wait I'm a Malfoy…why did you classify me as me?"

"Because your such animal you need your own species classified. Or do you like ferret better?"

"Really, well if you haven't noticed Raylin, you're a Lestrange to!"

She then stood there…as he walked inside and then looked at her arm where the dark mark was implanted and grabbed his arm.

"Draco?"

He looked shocked "Did you just call me Draco?"

She nodded and then asked, "Am I really engaged to Vol.-v-voldemort?"

He then started laughing "heavens no! That was just me joking around!"

Raylin looked a bit pissed "Oh, how long have you known I was your cousin?"

Draco smiled "Three minutes before we went to get you."

-

-

-

-

-

It had been 5 weeks and Hermione had grown accustomed to her cousin and actually got along…almost.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Raylin screamed as an ice cube went down her sundress.

He laughed and ran down the hall.

Hermione chasing him the best she could in high hills. "You little Pratt!"

He was laughing until he ran into Blaise Zambini.

Raylin caught up "Hello, Blaise."

Blaise looked shocked " mudblood Granger?"

Raylin smiled "No, Lestrange."

"But...how?"

Draco then said, "lets go play some quidditch and talk about it!"

Hermione then watched them walk away "Fine! Ill just stay here."

Blaise then came back and took her arm and pulled her with them.

Draco looked protective "Blaise don't-"

"So Raylin, are you going back to Hogwarts this year?"

She nodded and giggled "Of course."

He began to flirt with her "Are you going to be re- sorted?"

She giggled again "I don't know…I kinda think I should stay in gryffindor."

Blaise laughed and said, "I think it's sexy."

"What's sexy?" she smiled and her eyes blinked making her emerald green eyes shine.

"A Gryffindor princess, that should be a hot Slytherin…" he was close to her ear making her giggle.

All of this was making Draco sick and mad.

"Raylin, ill see you tonight at dinner." He kissed her cheek in a cousinly way and grabbed Blaise.

Blaise waved good bye to her and followed Draco.

Once they were out of sight Draco shoved Blaise against the wall.

"Mate, what's your problem!"

"Why were you flirting with my cousin?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: That's it! Wait till the next chapter.


	6. My cousin is a tattle tale

Author's note: next chapter!

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione had enjoyed this afternoon with Blaise.

It was not until dinner she was truly happy, the whole day was filled with thoughts of Blaise.

She dressed into a black and white dress and flats for dinner, people would laugh if they thought Hermione Granger was changing clothes for a boy…let alone being a Lestrange or a death eater...not that she had a choice.

She straightened her rocker hair…truly she looked like one of those bands her moth- Mrs. Granger would never let her listen to. She needed to stop calling her , her mother… Bellatrix was her mother.

She then did her make-up and put on a bracelet her parents had bought her recently.

Her mind was filled with what she was going to say to Blaise.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile downstairs….

Draco looks very pissed off.

Blaise looks very happy.

You can take a guess.

"So Draco…going to marry Pansy?" Blaise joked around and looked at the pictures in the parlor.

Draco rolled his eyes "Hell no…the little pug…bitch."

Blaise laughed and then mumbled "Speaking of marriage, I told my mother…who I want to marry."

Draco thought for a second …he was just flirting with Hermione…"Who did you pick…Balustrade girl?" (Made her up!)

"Heavens no…actually I mailed my mother this afternoon about your cousin."

Draco looked really angry "What!"

Blaise then smiled and said "What? Surprised…really…I told you once I met the right girl I'd know it and I just know it with Raylin…we hit it off fast. My parents want to meet her…. And they're excited an-"

"WOW, wow, wow… don't you think you should have consulted my cousin first…you've only known her for a day now…you knew Granger…but that's not my point! Blaise she just recently found out who she was…and is now starting to accept it…you cant just send a letter saying your…going to marry her!" Draco said rather protectively.

Blaise then smirked and said "Why not?"

"Because! Blaise she's my bloody cousin… feel it my job to protect her…and I don't know what goes through your twisted mind!" Draco said it and looked fierce.

Blaise swallowed hard and said "My twisted mind? I'm sure she can handle it…you know who her mother is…"

Draco then looked rather pissed "Yes, I know my aunts mental status…but you cannot…not when she is a week away from joining the inner circle with our family!"

Blaise nodded and then said "Ill wait till she is right with the Dark Lord…but then that means she is single and open to marriage proposals…I will be the first to ask her hand in marriage."

Draco didn't want to talk about this anymore…"whatever…its your funeral…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blaise said in a very defensive manor.

"You do know Rodolphus and Bellatrix went to Azkaban…right?" Draco smirked.

"Yes…and?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't think my uncle has any problems killing whoever touches his daughter…and aunt Bellatrix is just…protective…especially with her going into the inner circle…shell kill anything or anyone trying to ruin that for Raylin." Draco smiled, as Blaise stood a bit frightened.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Raylin walked down the stairs to see Blaise in the foyay.

"Blaise, you look very pale are you all right?" she asked sweetly.

He looked surprised and said "No, I'm fine…" He then took her arm and led her to the dining room.

Draco was standing and right before Blaise could take a seat next to Hermione, Draco sat in between them, making sure Blaise behaved.

Diner was long, and when desert came around…the parents had more to talk about.

"You heard the Dark Lord…Bella she has to stay in Gryffindor!" Rodolphus said clearing his throat.

She nodded and said "I just hate seeing her there with the blood traitors and…mudblood!"

Hermione coughed to clear her throat "May I be excused?"

They excused her and she decided to take a walk…whatever they had to talk about…she would find out soon enough… she had learned to keep her mouth shut and don't ask questions.

-

-

-

-

It may have been summer, but this night was rather chilly.

Hermione walked around and felt the cold night air blow her hair.

"Hello, there." Blaise said smiling his warm heavy robe on him.

Raylin's now Rosy cheeks from the harsh cold smiled "Hello Blaise."

Blaise had a face of triumph like he had escaped Draco or something.

"Do you always take walks in the cold?" He said jokingly.

She giggled and took a deep breath, she was making steam with her breath "No, it's suppose to be summer it's not suppose to be this cold."

He laughed and then said "Stupid weather..."

She laughed at the face he made.

He then changed the subject "what were your and Draco's parents talking about tonight?"

She then stopped giggling and said "For the last month my mother, has told me my place with The Dark Lord…and that I cant take it back and how powerful I will be…she wants it so badly for me…so I'm joining the inner circle."

He then laughed "Your going to be a death eater before Draco is one."

She looked up "really…what about you?"

"Well, I already am a death eater…but I am not in the inner circle." He then looked into her beautiful eyes.

She giggled "My mother is very...well let's just say she has me reading the dark arts. More then I think the Dark Lord does himself."

Blaise then lowered down to kiss her.

It was random and quick and Raylin accepted.

It was a bit awkward after that.

Draco was watching them the hole time a distance off.

-

-

-

-

-

The next morning on the eve of the night she was suppose to rejoin the dark lord, Raylin awoke with a cough.

Bellatrix was in her room and had poured out a spoonful of black bubbly liquid that smelt foul.

" It smells awful." Raylin moaned.

Bellatrix shoved it down her throat. "Swallow…sick or not…you are joining Our Dark Lord."

Hermione nodded and swallowed the shit.

Bellatrix then let out a tiny smile "There, heavens knows what you and that boy were doing…or so your cousin tells us!"

Raylin looked over at a smirking Draco in the doorway.

"But…we did-"

"Shush…. My dear you need your rest." Bellatrix left the room.

Draco walked in smirking "Ray…don't be mad just intended on a little fun."

Raylin stuck her tongue out at him "your evil…we didn't do anything!"

"That's not what our parents think…in fact your father is plotting something as we speak."

Hermione got scared "Oh, no! He can't kill Blaise!" she was about to get out of bed when a laughing blonde made her stop.

"I was just kidding…gosh Ray…'t some rest." He smiled and left her annoyed.

-

-

-

-

Author's note: like it? R&R


	7. chicken dance, flirting

**Author's note: UPDATING LIKE CRAZY!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: -waves- Hi!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Raylin was feeling better after her cold, and she intended to kick her cousin's butt!

She got up around noon the net day to find her cousin eating lunch, he hadn't known she was awake quite yet.

She then threw a hex at him.

The next minute he was doing the chicken dance on the table.

She walked in "good afternoon everybody!"

Bellatrix smiled "Afternoon dear."

Draco then started making chicken sounds.

"Draco get down from there this instant!" Narcissa yelled.

Raylin then smiled "Draco the dance fits you!"

Draco then yelled in-between chicken sounds "Ray STOP IT!"

They looked at Ray "What, I just woke up."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Blaise laughed when Draco told him the story about lunch.

"Well you deserved it." Blaise laughed.

Draco growled "Id hate to see the things she will do once she is in the inner circle."

Blaise laughed.

Draco then asked "what?"

Blaise shook his head "nothing."

Draco then hit him "no really I can take a joke as much as the next person."

Blaise then said "Its kind a kinky and its about your cousin!'

"EWW! NO NO NO!" he then stalked off.

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione walked into the meeting nervous, not really knowing what to expect.

Bellatrix joined another group next to Voldemort, Ray guessed shed be there soon.

Her father kissed her cheek and then walked over to another group.

Hermione now felt butterflies.

She looked over across the room and Blaise blew her a kiss, which she caught.

"Now, now love birds the ceremony hasn't even begun." Voldemort hissed.

Hermione turned a deep red and bowed.

"Rise, only Raylin Rise." He hissed.

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: cliffhanger: 0) -waves- hello readers!


End file.
